Shadows
by AnenomeNinja
Summary: Aurora is the goddess of light and her sister is the goddess of darkness who has been taken in by the shadows. Everything she one had; a home, a family, is gone so when she finds the ninja, it's a real piece of luck. This is a Kai x OC fic, a Cole x OC fic and a Nya x Jay. Not exactly your usual romance/adventure plot! Please Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- AURORA'S P.O.V

I run. Faster than I ever have before. My sister follows behind me, the shadows cascading down on us. We are escaping from the shadows that have destroyed our life.

'Ree wait!' My sister, Hespera cries, stumbling over the roots of a tree.

'What Hes? We swore to our mother and father we would never accept anything from the shadows and here you are, travelling off to the underworld!'

'It doesn't have to be like this? She sounds despairing now.

I turn around to face her. To face the sorry mess that is my sister.

'I think it does Hespera,' she flinches, I never call her by her full name. 'You've made your choices and I'm- well, I don't really have to make mine do I?'

She's crying now.

'You don't know what they offered me Ree, so much power! It's my destiny!'

I can't take it any more.

'No it's not Hes! So what if your name means goddess of dusk, so what if mine is goddess of dawn. We're different! So what? No wonder the night is associated with bad things, look at what you've become. You're, you're a monster!' I scream at her.

'Please Ree! Just forgive me a chance. I'm sure the shadows would accept you like they did with me, after all, it is my destiny!'

'No it's not.' My voice is cold and harsh and it seems to break Hespera. 'You had a choice, but you made the wrong decision. I don't even know who you are any more! You're not my sister.'

'NO REE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I-!'

The shadows swallow her up whole and suddenly the sun has returned but I don't feel like celebrating. How could she do this to me. We swore to our parents, after generations of twins of differences, we would not accept anything from either side, just border the line the middle of it all. Now though, she has become a monster. The shadows have an advantage over the light and I can't do anything.

Tears run down my cheeks as I stagger through the desert plains. Ninjago city is somewhere to my right and I ought to get up, find somebody in town, but nobody would understand. I can't hold up any more, it's starting to rain and nightfall is arriving but I've no energy. My only luggage, a small satchel drops to my feet but I'm afraid if I bend down to get, I'll keel over and not get up again.

Rest is what I need, but Ninjago's around a mile from here and I don't have the strength to move that far with what little daylight is left. I guess I'll just be camping out in the desert again, like last night, only alone.

Giving up, I slump to the ground and take a drink from the bottle of water inside my bag. It only depresses me more. My supplies are running low and I should move a little further so I won't have to walk as far for my breakfast tomorrow.

I'm not even sure why we're in Ninjago city. My selfish brat of a sister Hespera had a friend here. It's not like I can even go home anyway, our home was destroyed along with the rest of our village. Flooded, river burst a dam, killed our parents. I wonder what they'd say about Hes. Probably kill her more than I will, when I get my hands on her.

Pulling my hoodie closer around me and putting the hood up, I take our my pocket mirror and inspect myself. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not in ninjago, nobody would want to see me. I look like a rabid animal, a murderer. My light blonde hair is covered in dust and my jeans are ripped to mere shreds. My top used to be white but it's now a beige. Hespera was carrying all the supplies today, the sleeping bags, food and spare clothes. I want to rip her throat out but I can't because she's gone with the shadows.

The warmth of the sunset has gone and I can already feel myself shivering. It's going to be a tough night but I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear it.

_Oh Hes. What have you done?_

I let out a bloodcurdling scream until my lungs are gasping for air. There is nothing left for me in the world now. I fall into a deep and troubling sleep that night, dreading what the morning will bring.

THE NEXT MORNING

I roll over in the morning, finally glad to be rid of the nightmares. They were mostly about Hespera being tortured. My eyes are still shut but I have to slap myself to remind myself that I don't care. She brought it upon herself.

'Slapping yourself is not advised,' a voice says.

My eyes snap open and I sit up, petrified.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' The speaker is a elderly man wearing a grey ninja suit and a large hat. 'What is your name?'

Instinctively, I back away from him. This man could kill me like that. I can't run or hide anywhere. Admittedly, he doesn't look like a murdering psychopath but you never know. I'm frozen to the ground in terror.

'Do you speak English?'

'Wh-wh-who are you?' I whisper, moving away.

'My name is Sensei Wu. I own a ship and a few ninjas. Oh- and a rather large collection of teacups. And teabags.'

This man is clearly deranged. He dresses weirdly and should be locked up in a asylum for mental people. Maybe he comes from the shadows.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' I scream.'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER? GIVE HER BACK TO ME!'

He looks slightly puzzled. I would be too.

'I don't know who your sister is but I am looking for a girl named Aurora Tanberry.'

Great. An insane man is looking for me. He's probably a murderer trying to kill me.

'I've never heard of her in my life, at all, ever. Oh boy. Yes, I'm her, make it quick, I want to die painlessly.' I'm rambling, but I don't care.

'Oh my dear girl no! Why an earth would we want to kill you?'

Sensei Wu leans over to pick up his bamboo staff and an amulet swings out from under his gi. That's strange. It's the exact same one as mine only a different colour and with a different symbol.

'Where did you get that?' It's a rude thing to say but the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

'From the temple of light.' The Sensei leans over and picks up my own amulet thingy out of the sand. 'So you are Aurora, Goddess of Dawn and light. I presume your sister was Hespera, Goddess of Dusk and darkness. Thank god I have found you, the time has come for you to full fill your destiny.'

I nod.

'But Aurora only means Dawn and Hespera only means Dusk. Where are you taking me? What do you mean? What does the amulet mean?'

The Sensei is pulling me to my feet and dragging me somewhere. I stumble after him, bewildered.

'I will explain everything once we get onto the ship. And the amulet means you can trust me.'

He pulls me eastwards and I follow him, asking questions. I wonder what's going on. Is he a psychopath? Can I trust him? What do the amulets really mean? Most importantly, what did he mean it was time for me to full fill my destiny?

* * *

Hello! This is my fic, review please and tell me what you think. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! Chapter 2 up very very soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- COLE'S P.O.V**

'And the other thing about Nya is her dimples, I mean-'

'Man, please can you just shut up.'

Jay has been going on about Nya for around twenty minutes straight. I swear if he doesn't shut up soon I am going to hit him. He will not like that. I am master of earth so I am the strongest.

'Dude seriously?' Kai groans. 'This is my sister you're talking about and you know more about her than I do! OH and please stop stalking her with Candy Crush invites on Facebook. Do you know how much she despises Candy Crush?'

That keeps him quiet as he processes the information

In a way I kind of feel sorry for Kai. He has more patience that expected (which isn't very much at all.) I'm not kidding, if Nya was my sister, Jay would probably be dead. In fact, how does Kai keep his cake hole shut? He's been more reserved lately. Maybe he feels the same way about somebody? Anyway, best not bring it up now or I will get it from hothead and trust me, I've had it before, it's not pleasant.

We reach the deck to find Nya steering the ship and talking to Lloyd. As soon as he sees Nya, Jay starts smoothing down his hair and uniform. Boy has he got it bad.

'Hey Kai, Cole, Jay.' She smiles at Jay which causes him to turn the colour of a tomato.

While Nya talks to Kai about Comic con with Lloyd, I can mock Jay to embarrass him. I point at Kai's suit, motion around my face in a circle and point at him which causes him to blush even more.

'Well see you guys, I'm going down to do laundry.' Nya waves cheerfully and heads down the stairs.

'Bye Nya!' Jay replies. 'That was seriously not cool Cole!'

I just laugh.

'Who's Sensei talking to?' Zane asks, coming up from below deck, pointing at the front of the ship.

I whistle loudly.

'Are you wolf-whistling at Sensei?' Kai and Jay chorus.

'No dumbasses,' I point. 'Look!'

'WOAH! She's cute,' Jay says.

'HEY!' I punch him on the arm. 'I thought you liked Nya!'

Honestly, that boy needs to make his mind up.

'I do.'

'Stay away then! How often do girls, other than Nya, come on the ship? I don't want you messing up my chances with her!'

I can practically sense Zane and Kai face-palming behind us.

'Come on Kai! You have to admit that girl is cute,' I ask him.

'She's all right, I guess?'

Seriously what is up with that boy? I'll get it out of him later. Maybe he does like someone, there were plenty of girls at the gym the other day. I should probably go to the same gym as Kai does rather than just the one on the ship. Either way, Sensei is coming to us.

'Guys,' I hiss. 'Sensei's bringing the girl over, act normal!'

Jay scrambles to the end of the ship and lies on it and pulls his sunglasses over his face, pretending to be sunbathing. Zane pulls a magazine and lasers two eye holes in it so he can see through, (inconspicuous.) Kai just stands there, turning the wheel. That makes 2 of us.

'Hello Ninjas. This is Aurora. There was a prophecy made ages ago of two twin sisters Aurora and Hespera. Each given a gift to balance each element of light and dark or, as it is known, dusk and dawn. For one day a year, there are exactly twelve hours of light and dark but for the rest, each day is consumed by more of one. It was said that if both the sisters remained neutral, as in not in the underworld or in heaven, the balance stays the same. However, it said one day one of the sisters would have an offering made to her, by a threat, called the shadow.'

Aurora's face clouds over as he says this and you can practically see her pupils dilate in fear. Sensei Wu continues.

'Hespera would accept the offer because she thought it wouldn't do any harm to the balance but it contrast, it will. The sun will, quite literally, power down which, eventually, will cause eternal darkness and cold. It will also destroy you Aurora. Too much darkness consumes the light. We must rescue Hespera from the underworld and convince her to stop.'

I nod slowly and notice the other guys nodding. Eternal darkness didn't sound to good. And neither did destroying Aurora.

'Of course we will try to save your sister Aurora,' I say, smiling.

'Please,' she says. 'Call me Ree.'

'It is our duty to protect Ninjago,' Zane says.

'Obviously,' Jays cuts in, worriedly looking at Zane. 'We wouldn't want you to die either.'

Ree bursts out laughing.

'So what are all your names?'

'Well,' I turn around. 'This is Jay, master and ninja of lightening.'

To demonstrate, Jay conjures a small lightening ball in his palm.

'Pleased to meet you Ree,' he shakes her hand.

'And you.'

'This is Zane, ninja of ice.' They shake hands. 'I'm Cole, ninja of Earth,' I grin. 'And this is Kai, master and ninja of fire.' He nods at her.

Strange.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

'Seriously Kai what is up with you?'

Jay and Zane are showering so I use the time to interrogate Kai. He really is distant recently.

'I don't know, what is up with me?' He snaps back.

I stand up proudly.

'As the leader of our group I feel I have the right to-'

'Cut the trash mate.'

Wow. He really is annoyed.

'Seriously though Kai if something is bothering you you can tell me you know. Is it Aurora?'

Kai frowns.

'No it's nothing like that I'm just...' his voice fades off and he looks out the window.

'Okaaaay.'

This is seriously creepy.

'You're just kind of distant recently and I feel I ought to do something.' My voice trails off.

Kai laughs hollowly.

'Please Cole just, don't bother me about it. It's nothing you can change anyway. Just...personal stuff you know? Don't worry I don't like Aurora.'

He's telepathic as well.

'I'm not going to pretend I wasn't thinking that so great,' I give him a cheesy smile. 'I'm not trying to nose but if it's personal do you want me to get Nya for you?'

'Nah. It's probably nothing. Just forget about it. Just doubting stuff...'

I leave it there. Best not to push Kai when he's annoyed or thinking. After all, there is a reason we call him the hothead.

* * *

Hello my lickle muffins! How are you this fine fine morning?! (seriously I don't know why I said that and I'm reading it outloud so my brother is just looking at me like..."wth?" ANYWAYS... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't the most interesting thing ever but you know, I can't get to the better stuff yet. Remember to review and give it a follow if you enjoyed, Chapter 3 will be up VERY soon, thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- KAI'S P.O.V

I can't sleep. Haven't really these last few nights. Too many thoughts whirling round my head. Especially with Cole asking me all those questions. I really out to just tell somebody but I can't, if I doubt myself, they'll doubt me too.

After about ten minutes, I decide it's no use and get out of bed. Generally, wandering the ship at night isn't a good idea, especially not just in sweatpants. Sensei's very tight on security so who knows what traps he's put around.

Trying not to wake Jay, I climb down the ladder of the bunk bed and creep down the corridors. The Sensei is a light sleeper so I take the long way around to the deck.

It's cool outside so I decide to do some training. Maybe a punch bag would be best. When you're feeling unsettled the best thing is to take it out on something you won't hurt apart from yourself. I used to get angry so much but now I don't really have time for getting angry.

After ten minutes I'm sweating heavily and my knuckles are bruised badly. I should've bandaged them up first but, you know, who can be bothered?

'Kai?' A small voice asks.

A flip around. It's the new girl, Aurora.

'You seem unsettled but...do you want to talk about it?'

My eyebrows fly into my hair.

'I know you barely know me,'

_You don't say._

'But,' she pauses, thinking. 'Your knuckles are getting the punishment for not letting it out.'

I carry on punching the bag.

'Kai?'

'I am letting it out. My knuckles probably deserve this anyway.' I give a harsh laugh. 'After all the pranks they've helped set.'

I punch the bag so hard it splits down the side and sand pours out. Giving up, I lean over the bar on the edge of the ship.

'You couldn't sleep either?' I ask her, curious.

'No. I was thinking about my sister.' Tears fill up her eyes.

'I'm sorry,' I could curse.

_Hurting yourself is one thing Kai. Hurting others is unacceptable._

'I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.'

'It's fine,' she wipes her eyes. 'I need to get used to it anyway. She's chosen her path, I've chosen mine.' She walks over to join me. 'I guess we were just too different anyway. I mean, I'm not completely sweet and everything, we just, have different views about stuff.'

'I don't mean to be rude,' I say. 'But when you breathe with your mouth open you kind of breathe out light.'

She laughs.

'I'm the goddess of light or dawn remember. Wherever I go, there will always be light.'

She concentrates into her palm for a moment and then a ball of light appears.

'It's kind of like your powers just less interesting. I can't do much else really, just produce light everywhere.'

'Not it's cool,' I argue. 'All I got is stupid flames. Not lightening or anything cool like that!'

'Fire is cool,' she says quietly. 'Why do you doubt yourself?'

I sigh. I shouldn't be telling her this really. The wise thing to do would be to go to Nya. Stuff it.

'Well,' I wonder where to start. 'I'm kind of known for being obnoxious and very impulsive. That's why I got my nickname, hothead. It often gets me into trouble and stuff, the others get kind of cross, Sensei doesn't like it and I don't like it much sometimes. I love being all of it but I hate being the guy which always is accused of not being on a team, not listening you know?'

While I say all of this, Aurora sits down on the deck and grabs two cushions from the side for us to sit on. She also puts the little ball of light in a jar, like a lantern.

'It's just, I'm not sure if I want to be that guy any more, if the others want me to. I mean, I love being that guy but I don't want to be the one accused of being selfish. I thought, maybe I can change, maybe it will improve everything about me. Thing is, it just makes me more impulsive and angry. Forcing myself not to say or do something is really hard. To note say anything, I just go and train, mainly punch things.' I hit the wooden deck of the ship so hard my knuckles start to bleed.

'But it's not your fault Kai,' Aurora begins.

'YES IT IS!' I throw a punch at the cushion in front of me.

'Just forget it ok! I don't wanna talk about any of this with you no offense! I should be talking to Nya and that's how it's gonna be! Please just back off!'

My rant is over and Aurora looks slightly scared. Great. Another person will avoid me now.

'Why are you even listening to this anyway, I don't know you. It's just stupid and it's my problem so you might as well just go to bed.' There is resentment in my voice but either Aurora doesn't hear it or she chooses not to.

'Kai listen to me for a minute,' she motions for me to sit and I do, reluctantly.

'Has it, maybe occurred to you that, well.' She pauses.

'What?' My voice is indifferent.

'That by putting off going to Nya, you might be failing yourself.'

'No I think you misunderstood me I meant-'

'No I know what you meant.'

Awkward.

'You want me to go away and I respect that, I really do just please, go to Nya soon. The longer you hold it in the harder it will be to let it out, and when you do, it will knock you back further than you will like. Trust me, I know how you feel.'

'But.'

'Jut remember Kai, the others accepted you for who who were, are. Even if you have little patience, can be selfish and impulsive. Not for some guy who's quiet and has bruised knuckles. You need to be yourself and tell Nya what's bothering you, that will solve your problems.'

With that, she stands up and waves before going back inside.

'How do you know all that?' I call, because I so badly want it to be true.

'I'm the goddess of dawn Kai, even the darkest areas of somebody can be set alight if you know how.'

Well that was strange. I wonder where all that came from. She's probably right though. _Basically everybody is where you're concerned. _Said a little voice in the back of his head.

_No._ I've got to be myself. Sensei Wu picked me, not another person and he picked me because of me. I just need to be myself and if people have a problem with that then they do and it's not my fault.

* * *

I'm sorry this was such a boring chapter because I was originally going to have Kai telling Aurora what was the matter but then I realized, you wouldn't tell a stranger your problems. Kai's will have to be put off for a bit longer I'm afraid. The next chapter should be better, I promise! :) Review please


End file.
